Son of the Gods
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: An accident catapaults a young infant from the realm of the Elemental Nations to the lands of Ancient Greece. Found and raised by the Gods themselves, this young warrior will either save their world as they know it...or send it screaming into the void. Because his realm has not left him behind; nor has it forgotten him. He is the Son of the Gods. This is his story. NarutoxHarem!


**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'm alive! I've been better given all the problems I've been going through, but I'm still breathing. Still kicking. I've been on a Mass Effect craze as of late as I'm sure you all noticed; its just my way of coping with life atm. Not only has my stupid heart failed on me again, but I've been suffering through the loss of several family members. Add to that the state of my joblessness and the school bills that keep racking up, and I'm in a bit of a tight spot at the moment. Yet here I am, fighting this damned depression, not giving into despair. To all my readers/reviewers who have encourage me in this time, I say this:**

**Thank you all for you support, and here's hoping I make it through the rough road ahead of me! *Raises glass in a toast* Long live Fanfiction! And in case my health goes south...Love ya'll! Expect an update for Bring Down the Sky to be coming soon! Remember, I own nothing! And prepare for a shocker! And of course, a fair bit of humor! But in this chapter there is a great deal of action-not to mention a shocking revelation for poor Naruto regarding the reapers, one. that may just send our favorite blond over the edge...**

**ALSO! My computer is down! BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! I literally woke up this morning and it wouldn't work-whereas it was just FINE LAST NIGHT!? Anywho, I'm writing this from my stepdad's computer, so updates might be sporadic for a bit! Grrrrr...so angry right now! But hey, this is a nice looooong chapter, and we cover a lot of ground here! Also, I'm not going to tolerate any flames unless they're constructive criticism. So, fair warning! If you've nothing nice to say, please, don't say it.**

**Well...here ya go! =D Enjoy the humor! And we get to see some new characters this chapter! One of which I'm sure you'll recognize...AND FAIR WARNING! An awful lot happens in this chapter! ITS ANOTHER LONG ONE! The God of War bit was a new one, frankly, and I thought it interesting to try something else I haven't seen yet..Naruto getting tossed into ancient Greece, not as boy or a man, but as a baby... Anywho...**

**...LOOOOONG CHAPTER AHEAD! Hope ya like it!**

_"Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost."_

_~?_

**Son of the Gods**

At long last, the sealing was completed. Minato looked down at his son, his child, fighting to keep the smile on his face as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth. His wife Kushina was in front of him, as they both had been pierced in the stomach protecting their son from one of the Kyuubi's claws. His wife had been shedding tears for their progeny, his name stitched ever-so-lovingly into the blankets covering him. They coud not however, stifle his cries.

Minato couldn't help but feel guilty at what he had done to his baby boy. He knew some people may dislike him, but he believed they would see him as the little hero he was. He had to. He must. To think otherwise was to die with regret and that was something he dare not do.

In a way, this killed two birds with one stone by turning his son into a Jinchuuriki; he protected his village with one hand and gave his son a power to help fight against the masked man that had wrought this horrible fate with another.

Then, something strange occurred.

His son was surrounded by a strange light and disappeared. Just like that. There was no warning, no explanation for this sudden phenomenon. His son, and the blankets swadling him on the altar, were suddenly gone in a burst of golden energy, leaving nothing but empty air behind.

Shock filled both parents' faces as they cried out for him, but their bodies fell lifeless and listless; their souls going to the shinigami. Their last breath was their son's name.

"Naruto."

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi yowled at its new confines and slammed against its cage in anger. It too realized that something was wrong, and with every fiber of its being it fought to escape the strange fate befalling it. Jaws snapped at the bars of its cage, claws clanking harshly<p>

It suddenly felt its power being drained, just like when its Yin half had been.

"**NO!" **it roared as its chakra was ripped from it, its body becoming little mor than a shriveled version of itself.

On the lock of the cage, the piece of paper with the kanji for _seal _on it flew off and a spiral lock replaced it, closing tightly.

The large mass of chakra flew through the tiny boy's body and lit it a shining golden white.

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus was the picture of serenity.<p>

Shimmering halls of gold and pillars of white marble all; its every edifice seemed to promise power and prosperity for those who dwelth within. It was here that the Gods of Greece, the Olympians themselves, dwelt. Most mortals dreamed and went their entire lives without laying eye on the pearly gates of this mount, went to Hades without walking its hallowed halls and paying homage to the deities resposnible. Those few who did live here and were not of the Olympic pantheon stood in service to the gods themselves; handmaidens and servants attending to their every need.

None had dared intrude upon this sacred place since the Great War, not since the fall of Cronus and his titans. In the centuries since, Zeus and his family had formed a tenuous peace amongst themselves; alongside an ardent, if sometims unfair, rule on the mortals below. But most prospered regardless. Yes, it was peace, and peace was always preferrable to its unruly brother, chaos.

Today that peace was shattered.

"Zeus's beard, what is that infernal _sound?"_ Artemis grumbled to herself, stalking the halls of Olympus. "Why will it not _cease?" _The Huntress Goddess sought to plug her ears with her hands, but that horrible sound still persisted. Appollo could not be bothered to leave his chambers -her twin was probably bedding some wench again -but she'd managed to drag Athena out her quarters to help her search for the sound. It grew louder as they neared the gate. "Do you think a mortal has intruder upon our realm, sister?"

All she received was silence. The huntress huffed in annoyance, a puff of air leaving her lips and pushing at nothing.

Artemis was not a tall woman, one might observe, were they ever blessed to lay eyes upon the Goddess. She stood perhaps half a foot shorter than Athena. Her eyes were a deep ebony brown, matched by her wavy, untamed hair kept out of her face by a simple silver tiara, and flowing just over her shoulders. She wore a plain white dress reaching from her shoulders to just above her knees, with a dipping neckline that revealed the slight upper portions of her breasts. Her arms were firm and tan, slashed angrily at the air as she hastened towards ther eacket. Leather sandals with several bracing ties rode up her striding legs, also strong and tanned from work. Her physique came from her experience in the hunt, no doubt.

There was a curious innocence to her, a sort of eternal golden adolescence. Whereas Athena was decidedly more...

...severe.

Her sepia-tattooed lips parted, but she did not speak. Not immediately. Those intricate swirling designs on her face seemed to take on a life of their own as she moved, as if the tattoos might possess her somehow. It would have taken a man a physical effort to wrench his gaze away from her and focus on her face, peer into her eerie glowing eyes. The delicate golden bands of her head decoration caught sunlight and made her look even more god - like. Her beauty didn't sway Artemis in the least, however.

She wore battle armor, not as a fashion statement like so many might, but because she was a warrior. The bronze-and-leather panoply oddly suited her, unlike others who wore them to put on airs. Now, Athena looked down at her sistet with a curious mixture of amusement and exasperation, and last, just when Artemis was certain she could take the silence no more, she spoke.

"Look."

Artemis did. What she found there, just within the gates, not without, baffled her.

She found herself staring at a tiny bundle of cloth. Closer inspection revealed that it was no mere base bundle; there was something _inside _that delicate-looking cloth. Curious, the Goddess reached down and plucked it up off the ground. A tiny cooing sound vented from its small mouth. Artemis yelped and nearly dropped it right then and there. Athena stifled a small smile at her sister's skittishness but her amusement didn't last long as the huntress turned to face her, presenting the offering in question. A quiet oath fled from her lips.

"Tartarus take me...

Athena's mouth opened in a small, round O. It wasn't some gift. It was a _child._ A mewling babe, only a few hours lold. Here. In the halls of Olympus. That shouldn't be possible. No mortal -much less a child!- should be able to cross the threshold like this. Their guards were stationed outside to prevent that very happenstance. Yet still the child was here. She peered down at him in disbelief and amazement. How had it gotten here? At that very moment the baby ceased its cries and opened its eyes.

_Blue._

That was Athena's first thought as she stared down into those bright pools, squinting up from that whiskered face. She looked deeper and saw power. A power so terrible that she could barely grasp at the enormity of it-and that frightened her. All that strength, made manifest in this child. This boy...what was he? Something in her heart trembled, though she knew not why.

Then those pudgy little arms reached up at her and Artemis, tiny fingers curling in planitive need. The Goddess of the Hunt made a delighted sound, her squeamishness all but forgotten as she stared down at that little button-like nose, gently tickling with a finger. The child grinned toothlessly. In that instant, Artemis was stricken.

"He's adorable." She cooed quietly.

Athena couldn't find the words to respond. In the end, she didn't have to.

"What've you got there?"

Both siblings started as a heavy thud sounded behind them, signalling the prescence of another. The smell of hot sulfur and blood greeted Athena's nose and for a moment, she thought it might be her uncle, Hades. No such luck. Even the Lord of the Underworld would have been preferrable to the entity now standing before them. His every shadow seemed to swallow up the hallway itself, casting the gate into darkness and blotting at the very sun commanded by Helios himself.

_Ares._

The God of War leered down at them over his great flaming beard, pale face drawn into a sneer as he peered down at his sisters. The great chains wreathing his arms and legs clanked when he edged forward, trying to get a better look at the parcel they clutched. Those lips turned up as he saw the child. A hand stretched out towards the boy, no doubt with ill intentions. "A child." He sounded amused.

"Let me see him."

"Ares!" Artemis drew back with a gasp, instinctively pulling the child closer to her breast with one hand and drawing her weapon with the other. Athena was reminded of a viper hissing at a much larger predator. Where it not for Zeus's law preventing God from killing God she might've skewered him with her spear in that moment. And she still might. Ares for his part, simply scoffed at the spear prickling at his armor. A large hand tried to swat hit away, but Artermis jabbed again. And though its tip clanged harmlessly against his armor, it still forced him back half a step.

Athena cringed. Even a tiny retreat such as that was enough to enrage their brother.

Sure enough, Are's pallid visage turned red as his burning beard, splotching with anger. The chains of his armor seemed to bristle, responding to their master's wrath. Before their very eyes, he seemed to swell to twice his size, towering over them in an instant. A large arm drew back, ready to repay his humiliation with another even as Artemis turned aside to shield the child with her body. "You dare strike me?! You filthy-!"

The salty smell of the sea filled the air.

Ares lurched backwards with a snarl as a strong hand closed around his arm, wrenching it away. He spun with the moment, momentarily startled to find himself staring into the blisteringly blue eyes of not Zeus as he'd fist suspected, but Posedion. The God of the Sea and Oceans glared back at him from beneath his wet beard tatooed body pulsating an eerie azure as he forced the God of War down to a knee. Ares growled, and swore at his uncle, but didn't resist any further, shrinking down to his human form as the Goddess' looked on. Poseidon didn't release him. Quite the contrary; he held tight, subduing the enraged god before their very eyes.

"Calm yourself, nephew." his voice undulated like a riptide, deceptively calm, but full of might. "Remember your place."

"Grah!" he thrashed furiously in the elder god's grip. "Uncle! Release me!"

_"After you calm down."_

Artemis restrained a small smile of contempt for her brother, watching as he smoldered and simpered beneath that admonishing stare. The God of War might strike out against her and Athena, but against a foe such as Poseidon, the playing field was evened. Zeus might have forbid them from attacking one another, but if the Lord of all that was water was provoked, he'd smite Ares as surely as he would a sundered ship. It was a rare sight to see the God of War made so powerless, something to be savored.

"You would do well to quell your lust for battle, brother, lest it spell your undoing." Athena chided. Surely Ares wasn't fool enough to wrestle with three of his family at once? Least of all Poseidon himself?

He wasn't.

"Bah," he snifffed at last, wrenching his arm from Poseidon's slackened grasp, turning to stride away. "I have no interest in a mewling cub, anyway." It was the closest thing he would admit to his own defeat. Poseidon released him and he stumbled away, shooting a rueful glare back at his family. Athena didn't dare take her eyes way from the God of War until she was certain he'd gone. Ares would remember this slight, of that much she was certain. He wasn't the sort to forgive and forget; this old grudge would most likely fester and stew over the next decades.

"What have we here?" Now it was Poseidon who turned his attention to the child; though it was idle curiosity that shone in his stark gaze, not thinly veiled malice. Artemis reluctantly turned and presented him with the child, though, interestingly enough, she did not relinquish her hold on him. Athena wondered how she could've grown so attached to the baby in such a short time. How _she _could be so fascinated by him.

"A child, uncle."

"I can see that." Zeus's brother mused, stroking at his salty beard. "But where did you find him? Surely you did not spirit him away from the mortal world? You know that is forbidden-

Athena spoke in protest of that. "We found him."

_"Found?"_

"Here in the hall of Olympus." Artemis was swift to add, pausing only to nuzzle her cheek against the babe. "Isn't he adorable?"

Their uncle frowned, pering down at the boy. All this fuss over one whelp. What could possibly be so_-yeow!_ He gasped as the boy reached up and yanked on his beard. Hard. The God sputtered in annoyance and tugged himself free with some effort. "Now, I wouldn't go that far-

Each Goddess gave him a foul look. The elder god paled and shrugged helplessly beneath the silent onslaught. "Fine, fine. I can see that you're set in this. Take him to Zeus then, if he strikes your fancy so. Let him give the final word.

"I shall!" Artemis proclaimed loudly, turning on her heel with an angry huff. Athena followed hot on her heels. Poseidon shook his head in quiet amazement as he watched his two nieces leave. He wasn't quite sure what had spurred him to act on behalf of the boy, only that he had. He was usually content to let Ares rampage as he saw fit so long as he stayed free of his watery realm. Yet when he'd seen his nephew accosting his nieces he'd acted without thinking. Moved solely on instinct. So strange...it was a matter to be pondered for another time.

"Women." he muttered to himself, walking away.

Athena gave him another look that seemed to bore straight through his back. "I heard that, uncle."

_"Urk!"_

With a shared laugh at his plight, the sisters continued on.

"What shall we call him, then?" Atehna asked. Her mind frowned a bit at her own inquiry. He hadn't even been accepted by Zeus yet, and already they were trying to name him. Preposterous. Yet one look back at the boy swept all her doubts and fears under the rug. How could one so young have such a gift? His influence -if it could truly be callled that- rivalled those of Aphrodite, and he was just a child! And his strength had been enough to actually hold Poseidon in place, if only for a moment. She shuddered to think of what he might be like when he was older.

"He already has a name." Artemis whispered, sounding slightly awed. "Look." Their eyes fell to the words stitched into the cloth of his red blankets. Athena hummed thoughtfully to herself. Such a strange name. She'd never seen one like it before, not in all her years of eternity upon Mount Olympus.

"Naruto."

In response, the boy smiled that same, toothless smile.

_And so, a legend began._

**A/N: Thre we go! I've yet to see a God of War crossover where Naruto gets flung into ancient Greece, much less as a child AND in Mount Olympus no less. Perhaps he has an interesting gift about him, as I'm sure you've seen, one that causes most of the gods-save Ares, because seriously, he's an ass!-to intercede on his behalf. Or maybe he's just that cute as a baby? Who knows!**

**Pairing should be quite interesting, when one considers that he's being looked after by the gods themselves. By no means is he replacing Kratos -seriously though, whoever could- not at alll; as a matter of fact, they'll be encountering one another quite a few times throughout this tale, with frequent hilarity. This story spans the time _before_ God of War, then through all the games, possibly Ascension included. Hope you enjoy it!**

**So...In the Immortal Words of Altas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly?**

**(Preview)**

_"Getting a little antsy, aren't we, Kratos?"_

_The Spartan swung around, forgetting the legions of Sparta standing at his back, or the enemy horde of barbarians looming in the distance, visible only by the fires of their camp. He only had eyes for the intruder who appeared from the mists. Blue eyes glinted devilishly in the murk, his steps as soundless as the shadows themselves. Dark orbs narrowed at the sight of the assassin._

_Naruto. _

_As ever the blond was clad in a shimmering robe of white and blue, his left arm encased in a deceptively fraillooking gauntlet. They couldn't have been more unalike in apperance. Nay, they were polar opposites. Kratos was tall and fearsome-clad in the glorious armor befitting of a Spartan general-his head shaved bald, the only ornamentation being the crimson tattooed adjourning his body._

_Naruto was short and slim, lacking in muscle and raw power, his blond hair streakd with red and nearly obscuring his bright blue eyes and whiskered face. He was all bright colors and enthusiasm._

_But in personality? They were all but brothers. He knew that the youngster loved a good fight; indeed the boy was remarkably skilled for someone who wasn't Spartan. The Nemesis Whip was a deadly tool in his hands, fashioned by Hephaestus himself from the back of Cronos, crackling with deadly green lightning. Even without this he knew the youth before him could probably decimate both armies here with his bare hands and walk away unscathed. His strength rivalled that of Hercules, his speed near the equal of Hermes. And his ferocity, well...even Ares had something to fear in that right._

_Some called him the Son of the Gods. Kratos believed the term was well deserved. His prescence on a battlefield almost guaranteed victory for his allies...and promised death to those who were his enemies. He wasn't quite a God in his own right, but he was dangerously close. Enough for Kratos not to dismiss him out of hand. His head inclined in a respectful nod._

_"Lord Naruto?"_

_"Lord?" the whiskered warrior sniffed, shaking the evening dew from a sleeve. "C'mon, I told you not to call me that. Just Naruto will do." Deflecting the subtle title with a laugh, he walked around the general of Sparta, those sapphire pools sweeping across the army that stood at their backs. Then they swung to Alrik's forces. "So," he turned yet again, this time regarding the maps laid out on the table before Kratos, sprawled. "This is what you're up to? More conquest?"_

_"Yes!" a note of enthusiasm entered his voice as he lifted his blade. "For the glory of Lord Ares!" He cared not for Alrirk and the barbarian horde; they would cut them down like wheat from chaff now that the Son of the Gods had come to aid them._

_"This is a fight you can't win, Kratos."_

_His words cooled the man's enthusiasm considerably. "What? Are you not here to aid us?" his brow darkened thunderously as he considered the alternative. "Or are you here to aid Alrik?"_

_"I'm not here to fight for anyone, ya know." the blond dismissed his words ith a wave. "If anything, I'm here to give you a warning." he stepped closer, those blue eyes flashing an eerie red. A strong hand clappd onto his shoulder, his voice dropping conspirationally. "Kratos, I'm not even supposed to be _here_, but you're my friend. Hell, probably my only friend. So I'm here to give you a warning. Tell your armies to turn back. If you start this fight, you'll have to see it through to the end...and that's some thing you don't want. You will lose everything; not just your life, but those_

_Kratos balked. Turn back. And throw his honor away? The thought was unbearable. He had killed hundreds -thousands!- to reach this point. The notion of stopping was as foreign to him as throwing down his own sword and tossing himself upon its edge._

_When he turned back to look, Naruto was gone._

_And the decision was left to him._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
